wolfpacksrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tigerstarrules
Applekit 16:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wolfpacksrp Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi! 04:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Stalking you. What you need? 22:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am Applekit and how do you join a pack Applekit 16:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Applekit Hi Hey Redeeyes, Since you are my mentor, can you teach me stuff about the wiki? Thanks, Rainfur123 Rainfur123 17:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello Redeeyes, Did you say I can be admin? Thanks, Rainfur123 Rainfur123 17:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Hey, It might take some time is that okay? And I might need help with some stuff. Thanks Rainfur123 02:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Mentor Program Page Hey Redeeyes, Can you give me a list of the Mentors and Apprentices for the Mentor Program Page? Thanks Pages Hello Redeeyes, Do you want me to help make the Sun Pack, Sky Pack pages? Re:Tasks Hello Redeeyes, You are my mentor, right, but who is Moonshine's? User:Rainfur123 Sky Pack Hey, What else do you want me to put under Sky Pack, I put the main enemy is Sun Pack because that is really the only pack that doesn't have an enemy, if you want me to change things let me know. Rainfur123 Rainfur123 02:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I can do Icepack if you want, and it really isn't hard. Do you want me to put on the pages Leader: exct. Oh and Is there like a deputy, med wolf? Rainfur123 Hey Wait is Alpha, and beta the deputy and how do you classify them beta and alpha? Rainfur123 Photo Hey Redeeyes, Do you want me to add a photo of a wolf to the front page, maybe we could attract more people by it? Rainfur123 04:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Heyy, Thanks umm. so can you give me the info on all of the pack! like the beta, alpha, ect. Thanks, Rainfur123 Rainfur123 03:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Heyy heyy, Sorry I didn't explain myself well.. I was gonna put the beta, alpha info in the Pack Pages, so I wanted who was the beta, alpha ect. I hope i explained that well.. If not let me know! Rainfur123 Rainfur123 06:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy Heyy Umm.. oh So you know how there are warriros in Warriors, are there Wolves on this wiki for role play? Rainfur123 16:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Any Tasks Hey Do you have any tasks for me, Btw Blu and I went on chat and rp. Spotty came on but, immediatley left the chat, idk y. Get on your wiki chat FAST!! Rainfur123 00:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) We can advertise on m-shine's wiki. Rainfur123 07:13, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Moon knows she graduated, I saw her on chat so I had to do it, u can tell Blu if u want. Rainfur123 18:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Applekit agreed to becoming Alpha of Sun Pack, oh and let's put that Applekit has m-shine and BluSkye has Leopardlegs Rainfur123 18:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sorry, Can you ever forgive me? I am so stupid. Please forgive me. I really want to join this wiki. Can I please? And will you ever be my friend?SpoSpoRainfur123 03:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I please be a part of this wiki? Happy Clover Day ♣ 03:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, if you'd like it, I made a new symbol for the crystal pack, but only if you want it: Happy Clover Day ♣ 03:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I edited Crystal pack a bit; hope you don't mind Happy Clover Day ♣ 04:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT FAST!!! Hopefully I am there. Rainfur123 02:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC)